Bionics/You And Her? Episode
The Davenport house Spencer rings. Chase opens the door Chase: Spencer? How can I help you? Spencer: Where is Brooke? Chase: She’s not home… Haven’t seen her since school Spencer: Could I wait here for her? Chase: Yea, sure. In her room Spencer walks in. Chase closes the door. 20 minutes later Adam’s room Lora: I’m back in a sec. I need to go to the bathroom Adam: Sure, out the door and 5 doors left… Or was it right?? Lora: I will find it!! (leaves) Lora walks 3 doors left and sees Spencer alone in the room Lora: Spencer? Spencer: (surprised) Lora, hey Lora: Is Brooke still not here? Spencer: (mad) No…!! And really need to talk to her!!! Lora: Would it help, if you would talk to me?? Spencer: I could try… 10 minutes later Brooke and Parker enter the house Brooke: Do you wanna drink something? Parker: Sure Booke walks over to the fridge and gets orange juice out Parker: I can’t believe you remember that Brooke: I can’t believe you still adicted to that juice Parker: I can’t believe you live with Donald Davenport and his family Big D: (enters) I heard my name? Brooke: Big D this is my bestfriend when I was little Parker. Parker this is- Big D: Just call me Big D. Everyone does Brooke: Only Leo and I call you that!! Big D: Oh and before I forget… again… Spencer is waiting in your room!!! Brooke: (shocked) WHAT?! (wants to superspeed) Big D: NO RUNNING IN THE HOUSE!!! Brooke: Oh right!! (goes upstairs, toward her room) Brooke hears Spencer and Lora talking. Brooke looks in the room and sees Spencer kissing Lora. Brooke walks in. Brooke: What’s going on here?! Spencer: Nothing Brooke: I saw everything!! How could you?? And than with my brothers girlfriend!? Lora: Ähm.. we decided to stay friends Brooke: Why? Lora: He can’t over his ex girlfriend… Brooke: He can’t be serious!! It’s over since a year now Spencer: Can we please talk? Brooke: About what?? Spencer: I thought, it was you!! Brooke: Oh come on!! I’m way taller than her!!! Lora: (mad) Hey!!! Brooke: Sorry!! But you kissed my boyfriend!! Spencer: I really thought, it was you!!! It was dark!! Brooke: (sacastic) Really? Spencer: Yes!! Lora: I think, she’s sacastic Brooke: Yes I am!! Why would you kiss her???? Lora: Tell her!! Brooke: Tell her what?! Spencer: I felt alone okay!? Brooke: Why? Spencer: I wanted to talk to you about something important and you… you just run off. Like always!! Whenever I need to talk to you, you have to leave!! And today, Lora was there for me and I felt close to her, closer than I felt the last time to you!! I don’t even remember the last date we had!! It’s a long time ago!! Brooke: I’m sorry okay?! I just have important stuff to do!! I have other problems than just yours!! Spencer: You never listen to me!! Brooke: You never listen to ME!! Lora: I should leave (leaves) Spencer: And you blew me off the last six nights!! And that began six days ago, where we were supposed to meet after school!! Brooke: I’m sorry for having a social life and family!! But my big sister, which I never met, appeared and wanted to get to know my twinbrother, which I hate and haven’t seen in a year, and me!! Well excuse me for the fact, that I wanted to get to know her!! I only got one big sister!! And I don’t have time for you EVERY NIGHT!! Do you get that?! Or is that too much for you?? Spencer: So… that’s it?! Brooke: I don’t know Eddy: (appears) Brooke, Davenport needs your help Brooke: On my way Spencer: Good bye Brooke (leaves) Brooke starts crying and goes to the lab Adam: What’s wrong, little girl?! Brooke walks toward Adam and throws him through the room Chase: Woohh… That’s something, I never seen before!! Brooke: STOP IT OR YOU’RE NEXT!!! (sits down) Category:Transcript Category:Bionics Transcript